


Ain't This Life So Sweet?

by kashmir



Series: Kings Among Runaways [6]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke has a surprise for Casey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't This Life So Sweet?

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my [Kings Verse](http://del.icio.us/kashmir1/KingsVerse), probably around the time Casey would turn 30. Un-beta-ed and probably horrifically tense challenged. Title stolen from David Gray's song 'This Years Love.'

Casey woke to a smiling and very alert Zeke sitting beside him in bed, dressed and holding a cup of what smelled like Casey's favorite drink from the Starbucks down at the corner. Casey squinted one eye at Zeke before sitting up and staring at the clock.

"Zeke, man. It's only eight am. What the hell are you doing up and dressed and..." Casey trailed off as he realized what the date was. He'd been working so hard putting a new book together for his publishers and worrying about deadlines he'd forgotten.

"Case, it's your birthday," Zeke said, thrusting the steaming cup under Casey's nose. "Come on, got a whole day planned. Get up, shower and come out to the living room when you're done."

Casey took the coffee and watched Zeke leave, wondering what he had up his sleeve. He shrugged and pushed the covers back, getting out of bed. Between the Starbucks caffeine and the shower, Casey felt much more human when he shuffled out into the living room wearing only a pair of sweatpants. He paused beside their huge leather couch and Zeke, who sat there waiting.

Casey threw the wet towel he'd been drying his hair with back the hall towards the bedroom and pointedly looked at Zeke. "So? What are the plans?"

Zeke, smiling, leaned over and pulled Casey onto the couch. "You, me, some Thai takeout form the place you love in Baltimore - remember? The one that was two blocks from that shitty apartment we had? And then nothing but Romero flicks and some kung fu thrown in for good measure."

He slung an arm around Casey's still damp shoulders and pulled him into his side. Casey fell into him gladly, laughing a little. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Zeke's smiling lips. "Thanks man."

Zeke pulled him in close for a second before relaxing his grip a bit. "No problem. Oh and I uh. I gotcha something, too."

Casey straightened. "All this _and_ a present? You gettin' soft in your old age, Zeke?" He smirked at the slight blush on Zeke's cheeks.

"Shut up," he mumbled before handing Casey a rectangular package almost a foot long and about ten inches wide. Casey ripped off the burgundy paper and caught his breath when the contents were revealed.

It was a eight by ten inch black and white shot, framed in cherry wood, taken on one of his own cameras but by one of their friends. They had taken a trip down to North Carolina the summer before, a huge group of them and had rented a house. One night, they'd all sat up late, drinking and talking and laughing till the early morning. Casey and Zeke had passed out curled up together on the couch, Zeke's lips pressed to Casey's forehead and arms wrapped like vines around each other, legs tangled. One of their friends had intended to take a picture for blackmail purposes but it had come out much more meaningful than they had intended. Casey had been shocked when he'd developed that roll.

Zeke had been hesitant to display it in their place. He was so private sometimes Casey wanted to smack him. After all these years it wasn't like their relationship was a secret but he'd told Casey that picture felt too intimate to just hang on the wall or put on the mantel for anyone to see.

But he'd just given it to him, framed, and was waiting with an expectant smile. "Zeke... are you... I mean..."

Zeke chuckled a little to himself. "I know what I said. And I still kind of feel that way... So maybe if you just put it in the bedroom for now? And we can try it out? See how that goes?"

Casey found himself laughing as he leaned over and kissed Zeke square on the mouth. "Deal. I know how big this is for you.." He started before Zeke silenced him by kissing him, hard and wet on the mouth. Casey laughed into his mouth and gently sat the picture down on their coffee table before wrapping his arms around Zeke's waist.

Zeke kept kissing him, pushing him back until he was sprawled over Casey on the soft leather. He shifted his weight and ground his hips into Casey's and pulled back grinning when Casey let out a small whimper. "You still got one more present to unwrap, Case."

Casey smiled brightly and pulled Zeke back down into him.


End file.
